Devon Resenio Riddle
Devon Resenio Riddle or also known as Dev is one of the students at Greenville Academy. An 16 year old 1/2 American Latin-Australian who just moved to Greenville Academy and hold the title of Super High-School Level Hemokinesis. He also joined the Baseball club, and secretly he has a dark personality called Devan Appearance He has ruby eyes and jet black hair. He also wears red hooded-jacket, black jeans and converse shoes. On his face, there's a bandage on his left cheek and sometimes carrying his baseball bat on his back as his weapon. (2p: Devan) : He has sapphire blue eyes and white hair. He also wears blue sweater, white jeans and boots. Different than Devon, Devan use wrench as his weapon. His bandage now located on his left cheek. Personality Devon characterized as a rebellion, adventurous, stubborn, talkative and carefree young man. Devon also a rather Yankee , and quiet cold in battle. Enjoys punk and hip-hop genre music, as hiss also a rapper and a breakdancer. As Devan, he become a flirtatious and suave young man. Also, he talks like a "British-Man". But it's reveal his true-self (as Devan) is a Yangire young man. He enjoys pop and jazz music, and he also has a sharp tongue Relatives Xavier Riddle — Father, Deceased Robyn Williams Riddle — Mother Mercedes Ignatia Riddle — Older Sister, Deceased Reed Ezra Riddle — Older Brother, Deceased History Devon was born at the day where year 1997 ended, December 31st 1997 at Boston. Devon is the youngest son of the Riddle Family. Devon was born premature, and her mother was near of death since his birth. So his brother, Reed, blamed Devon for almost killed their mother and hated him since childhood. Spent his childhood at Boston, Devon always blamed himself for almost killing his own mother. But Mercedes denied it, instead she took care of Devon as his older sister. Devon also promised to her that he will protect her until the end. Also Devon's father, Xavier, choose Devon to inherited their ancestors supernatural power, Blood manipulating. But when Devon turned to 14, Reed felt envied because Xavier choose Devon over him. So Reed planed to murdered his father. So the night where Devon, his mother, and Mercedes went to New York, Reed murdered his own father with chainsaw. Reed also let his father corpse into rotten, until the other family member came back. Evening, where Devon with his mother and sister came back to their house at Boston. As they entered the house, Robyn screamed as she saw her husband was laying at the pool of blood, with many body parts scattered on the floor. Reed appeared himself to them, said that he killed his father because jealousy of Devon been choose by their father to inherited their ancestor power. And the next step, Reed is going to attacked his own family. As Devon protected his mother, he closed his eyes and doesn't know what happened next. Slowly as he opened his eyes, he saw his sister dying because Reed slash Mercedes stomach fatally. Shocked, Devon attacked Reed and without knowing he also awaken his ancestor power, by using all the corpse blood. At the end, Devon impaled Reed with his Blood Lance. But after he killed Reed, he grieved and cried over his brother, sister and father corpse. He thought himself that he failed to protect them. So the next morning, Devon and his mother buried their family near the forest. As Devon turned to 16, he got scholarship to Greenville Academy. So he entrusts his mother to his family friend and moved to Greenville Academy alone. Favorite Food Devon's favorite food is Philly Cheese Burger and his favorite drink is milkshake. In a single day, he spent all his money to buy those milkshakes. Favorite Activities Devon spent his time to play baseball or breakdancing. He also say that before he moved to Greenville Academy, he always went to New York's baseball stadium, Yankee Stadium, to watch New York Yankees Abilities Devon inherited his ancestors supernatural power, Hemokinesis. Using this ability, he can shaping and solidifying it. He also can controlling his enemies blood with mind. Devon also a talented Baseball Player. His the ace in his position as a Batter. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male